Why oh Why
by myumyuneko
Summary: Finn is thrown into a different wrold by Princess Bubblegum, and meets Marshall Lee...
1. Chapter 1

Finn yawned and looked around the tree house with hazy eyes. "Mornin' bud!" Finn smiled towards the direction of Jak's voice. "Mornin' Jak!" "I made us some waffles that cool?"

Finn stretched his arms up in the air. "Yeah man of course it is!" Finn brushed through his short blonde locks of hair, looking at himself in the mirror. He really missed his long hair. But at least it would grow back right? Even if it would grow back slowly.

That tree witch-had fooled him! And even after he had given her all of his long lush hair. Finn sighed. Well. He couldn't go back in time and get it. Sadly..."You want three?" Asked

Jak. "Yeah, sure man." Finn pulled his white hat over his short thick hair and smiled. Laughing at himself. The only real reason that he even put on the ugly hat was so that his thick hair wouldn't get in the way!

"Their ready Finn!" "Okay cool!"

Finn joined Jak at the dining table and slid into his seat, picking up his fork and shoveling the waffles into his mouth, Jak had more on his plate, about ten maybe! "Jak how

can you-?" Jak cut him off. "Hey I can't control my growing stomach! 'Cause, you know, It's-GROWING! Haha!" Finn rolled his eyes and started laughing too! "Your weird man!" "Yeah I know, I know!" Finn laughed some more as he finished up his waffles and washed them off.

It was a boring day and a hot one at that too. Jak was flipping coins against the wall and Finn was back on his bed. Laying on his back and starring up at the ceiling. "Hey Jak?"

"Yeah man?" Jak stopped flipping the coins and looked over at Finn. "Remember the Ice King's story, from you know, when we were unable too move and everything?" Jak nodded. "Yeah...?" Finn rolled onto his side, facing Jak who was looking back at him.

"Well-what if-just what if we were in that world. With a female me and you-and a. Male Pb and marce?" Jak shrugged. "I don't know man why?" Finn thought about it. "I'm not sure myself, actually! I think that it just might be interesting you know?" Jak blinked. "Woah

man, what are you thinking?" "I'm thinking that-maybe there really is another world out there that has people here that are the same but just a different gender-I think that we should go on an adventure to find out! And the best way too do that is-?"

Finn smiled, waiting for Jak to finish his sentance. "Too go to princess bubblegum!" Finn smiled wider. "Exactly man! Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pb! Pb!" Finn shouted, running through the Candy Kingdom's castle looking for the princess. "She's probably in her science lab man." Finn came to a skidding halt. "Oh yeah!

Your probably right man! Good thinking!" Finn bursted through the lab's door's, panting, huffing. "Finn? Jak? What is it?" Princess bubblegum turned, as beautiful as she ever was, long gooey hair and white lab coat over her normal pink dress.

Finn collected his thoughts, and some much need air too before he started to explain why he had come through the lab so rudely. "I have a question to ask you..." Pb blinked and

tilted her head. "What is it Finn?" "Gahh!" Finn held back a blush and took a deep breath. "Would it somehow be possible to go into an alternate universe?" The princess gasped, startled by the question.

"F-Finn! What brought this odd question up?" "Can you just tell me if it's possible or not?" "W-well-I suppose that it might be but-." "But what but what!" Pb was a bit surprised at Finn's impatience. "But I'd need to do some studying Finn." Finn bit his lip.

"Well, how long do you think it would take?" "Just a couple of days is all Finn." Princess bubblegum gave him a warm smile. Jak nudged him. "Come on man, we should go. We have some other adventuring too do!" Finn gave Jak a weary smile, nodding. "Yeah man, sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In all my years of research, I have never encountered such-a mysterious discovery!" Princess Bubblegum's mouth hung wide open, she had just created a portal to another universe! She almost didn't even belive it! And she herself had created it! I must get Finn right away! Peppermint butler!" The circle like candy rushed to the princess's side. "Yes princess?"

"I need you to go to Finn's don't waste any time! This simply cannot wait!" The piece of striped candy gave some sort of weird nod and laughed as he ran out of the castle in search of Finn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh WOAH! Pb! this is amazing! You actually made a portal to another universe! So cool! I thought you said that it would take a couple of days though?" Finn turned away from the portal to look at Princess Bubblegum. She smiled at him. "Well Finn I am a genus! And after all, my brain worked quicker than I thought that it would Oh, and I couldn't think of a better test subject! " "What do you mean by tha-AHHHHHH!" Princess Bubblegum pushed Finn through the portal quickly and luckily, Jak was back at their tree house and still sleeping...

"Good-bye Finn! Forever...I hope you like that new world! Because your never coming back to this one..." Finn looked up at the princess in shock!

"Pb wait! Wait!"

But it was far to late...The princess sealed off the whole, evil laughter growing fainter, and fainter. Finn started to sob, throwing off his white hat and shaking his head. "W-why would she do this to me? W-what did I-I do to her?" Finn sniffled rubbing at his tears and trying to get rid of them. He wasn't suppose to cry! But everytime he got rid of some tears more tears came and replaced the other ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall Lee looked around the place. He was bored out of his fricking mind! There was nothing to do when the light was out! He let out a annoyed screech!

Finn mean while was finally recovering. He looked around not sure what to do, or where to go to. Who could he talk to? Wait a minute! Marshall Lee! The male version of marcie! For sure he'd help him right? Right? Finn didn't have his sword with him so he couldn't exactly defend himself if there were any monsters that wanted to suddenly attack him...So he had to be fast! Really fast if he didn't want to get hurt...

He gulped as he stood in front of the cave. He hoped he was right about all of this! If he wasn't...He shook away any negative thoughts and after taking a big, deep breath he walked into the cave and to the house...He knocked on the door rapidly, nervous. Very nervous. Marshall Lee raised a brow as he heard the persistent knocking on his door. "Strange-." Her floated over to his door and opened it.

There stood a flushed boy's face. Blonde hair and amazingly big and light blue eyes. He wore a tank-top and a pair of shorts. A backpack was slung over his shoulders. He looked nervous, and unsure of himself. "Oh h-hey." Marshall blinked. Never in his whole entire life had he ever seen someone so cute and-He peered closer to the boy, his eyes narrowed. He was a human!

This startled Finn greatly, but he didn't move an inch closer or away from the vampire.  
"Um?" Finn's voice caused Marshall to pull away and straighten himself. "What did you want fleshy?" Finn's red face gradually decreased and he cleared his throat. "Ah hem. Well You know Fiona right?" The vampire nodded his head slowly. "Well, I'm like her, but from a different universe, and as a guy...I know you might not-." "I understand." "Wait what you do?"

Marshall Lee smiled... "Yeah man don't worry about it, okay? You can stay at my place for however long you want to!" He waved his hand some like it was no big deal. "Come on in." Finn's eyes sparkled excitedly as he rushed inside. "Wow thanks man, really! This is totally awesome! I owe you soooooo bad!" "I know you do, and you owe me everything." This confused Finn. "What?" Marshall Lee floated around Finn with a creepy smile. "You do whatever I say, or I kill you. Simple enough right?" What had Finn gotten himself into?

"That's insane! Your insane! I'm outta here!" Marshall Lee frowned, reaching the door far much faster than Finn and locking it, blocking Finn's escape. The vampire king hissed as he floated over to Finn, who's eyes were wide with fright. "I don't think your going to be leaving...You will go where ever I go, or-I take your life!" To make a point he shoved Finn into a wall, hard. "Do you understand?" Finn gulped, suddenly wishing that he had his ugly hat back...

Marshall smiled, swiping some of Finn's blonde hair out of the way. He was trembling fiercely. "That's better. Oh-I never caught your name." Finn muttered. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." "F-Finn...My name is Finn." The vampire ran his palm along Finn's cheek. "That's better-and I'm Marshall, Marshall Lee. The vampire king!"

Finn looked down. "Oh no, no. Don't look so sad Finn I have special plans for you, and only you..." "Huh? W-what plan man?" Marshall waved his hand, chuckling. "In do time Finn...In-do-time." Finn walked over to the couch, he had to sit down...The couch was a bit uncomfortable but better than to keep standing. Marshall caught the moment out of the corner of his eyes and slid over to Finn, poking his serpent like tongue out.

"I want us to have some fun before I put my special plans into action. How about a movie?" Marshall suggested, while slowly circling around the young human. "U-uh yeah. Sure...Whatever man..." Marshall thought about what movie to watch for a moment, then, a grin passed over his lips... "How about a horror movie? How does-Jeeper's creeper's sound?" Finn puffed out his cheeks. "No way man! That's way to scary! And not to mention that it's rated R! Not for thirteen year old's man!"

"Well to fucking bad! Were going to watch it anyways!" Finn gasped. "You swore!" Finn point an accusing finger at the vampire who was putting the dvd into the player. Marshall rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I did man. And I'm going to be doing a lot more of that so your going to have to get used to that fact." Finn huffed. After fiddling with the Television some and pressing play when the screen flashed on Marshall Lee returned to the couch.

He scooted close to Finn and swung his arms around the slender boy's shoulders. Normally he would float, but-Finn was worth it the boy's face was priceless. His face was as red as a tomato. "Hey what are you doing!" Finn pulled Marshall's arm off of his shoulder. "No touching!" Marshall pulled Finn closer with a hiss as a warning. "Do not EVER tell ME what to do! Now shut the fuck up and watch the god damn movie!"

Finn complied with him and sighed.

A little later in the movie, when it was at the highest point of climax, Finn was trembling once more, he clung to Marshall tightly now, eyes squeezed shut. Mashall smiled, chuckling he held the scared human in his arms..."I got you Finn-Don't worry. Heh heh."

"I hate hate those types of movies!"

"Come on I sense the night. It's time to put my special plan that I have for you in action..." He chuckled.

"What is this 'special plan?' Seriously!" "You'll find out just follow me-Finn." Marshall led Finn up the weird winding stairs and into his room. "Sit on the bed." Finn did so without questioning, shrugging. The bed was actually very comfortable, which may have been pretty surprising considering that vampires don't need to sit or lay down unless they really have to. Marshall pushed Finn gently down.

Finn raised an eyebrow, but didn't do much else. Marshall grabbed Finn's hands and held them so that he wouldn't be able to move them. "What are you doing?" Marshall pushed his lips onto Finn's his smile would be able to be felt and Finn shook his head. Trying hard to break the kiss. But Marshall just wouldn't allow it...His fangs poked Finn's lip in a warning, and in a command for Finn to open his mouth. Finn sadly complied.

He whimpered. Finally Marshall pulled away. Finn's face was completely red again. "I'm to young for this! Stop, stop! Please please! Please stop this!" Finn begged, eyes filled with terror. "Please!" Marshall growled, shaking his head. "What the fuck do you have to worry about man? Your not a girl! It's not like you can get pregnant or anything! I'll even give you a break first, since I've decided to be nice. You only have to suck me off for today, but tomorrow..." Finn's eyes were wider than the size of golf balls. "Nonononono."

Marshall unzipped his pants with a smile, popping the button and sliding his pants off with ease. Then he took off his boxers next. Finn nearly fainted at the sight of-it..."T-there's no way man! Just no way that's going to fit into my mouth!" Finn inched back. "Your lucky I'm not shoving it into your ass yet!" He hissed, tongue slithering out. "Get. Over. Here!" Finn whimpered and shook his head. Marshall growled and Yanked him over. Forcing his mouth to go around his thick member.

"MMMFFFTTT! NNNMMMFFT" Finn's words were muffled by the cock in his mouth, so talking wouldn't be of any real good advantage. Tears ran down his face rapidly as he sobbed while he was forced to bob his head up and down. The vampire was moaning! It made Finn sick to his very stomach!Not to mention that Marshall was close to hitting his gag reflex, and the grip that the vampire had on his short blonde locks of hair was pretty painful to. "Ohhh yeahhh Finn your so good!" Marshall moaned out, throwing his head back with a pleased hiss.

And that's when it happened. Marshall came right into Finn's mouth...There was so much of the cum that some even managed to start dripping down his chin. Finn was about to cough it all up when Marshall tilted his head up, causing Finn to swallow the sticky white cum... "Gahhh! Y-you jerk!" Finn huffed. Marshall smiled and leaned over too kiss Finn who turned his head so that he kissed his cheek, not his lips.

"Your lucky I don't punish you for that. But I bet that your tired huh?" Finn didn't want to agree with the man who had just made him do something so vial but-he nodded. He was in fact really tired! Finn nodded. "Hm. Yeah I thought you would be...Well, lay down then." Finn willingly did so. Laying on his side. Marshall Lee crawled into bed with Finn, placing the covers over them and pulling Finn close. "I thought-." Finn paused to yawn. "I thought that vampires only slept during the day?" "We don't have to even sleep if we don't want too." Finn was just to tired to put to much of a protest up so, instead he just slept in the vampires arms...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn's eyes fluttered open slowly and he gave a tiny yawn. "Nnn..." For a moment Finn forgot where he was and he turned, unknowingly pressing his face deep into Marshall Lee's chest. Marshall Lee's chuckle however brought Finn back to reality and his eyes snapped open. He drew away from the king of vampires..."Awww No more cuddling?" Marshall snickered while Finn mustered up a glare and sent it towards the other.

"Don't be like that man seriously come on. Your going to have to get used to stuff like what I made you do before-because your spending forever with me..." That ticked Finn off. He twisted his head to Marshall's face red with anger. "You won't want me when I'm gross! I mean like, when I'm old and wrinkly and bald and-." Marshall put a finger to Finn's lips to keep him from talking. "Okay, okay. I see your point. But I know just what to do to keep you-Young and beautiful."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "And just how exactly are you going to do that?"Marshall opened his mouth, pointing to his fangs with a smile...

Finn's eyes went wide, as per usual whenever he get's shocked by something. He backed up so much that he fell off the bed but just as soon as he had fallen he had been picked up by Marshall. Finn pushed weakly at his chest shutting his eyes. "NO!" Marshall rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake relax already!" "How can I relax when your going to bite my neck!" "It hurts like hell, but only for a moment. Think of it as-getting a shot." Finn wasn't very amused, but it appeared that Marshall was. He was laughing really hard!

"Oh well. Bite time!" "WAITTT NO!" Marshall's fangs drew closer though, ignoring Finn. They opened wide, then snapped down. Finn Screamed, but Marshall was right, the pain didn't last for very long...Marshall's eyes were closed as he sucked enough blood out of Finn to turn him into what he was. "A-and I-I thought. " Finn panted. "T-that vampire only drank color!" Marshall smiled, licking Finn's cheek. "Ah yes, but we can still drink blood when we want to~! Hehe...Don't worry to much it's not bad being a vampire."

"J-just please put me down already!"

Marshall shrugged and floated back over to the bed, dropping Finn on it who ouufff'ed and bounced a little. Finn checked his teeth, they weren't dull anymore, they were sharp! And-he had fangs! This wasn't right. What was happening to him? Why did he have to be so damn curious! Why had princess Bubble gum pushed him! He just didn't get it! Tears rand slowly down his face, they were swept away though, Finn sniffled and looked at the vampire king.

"W-why me? Why are you doing this to me?" Marshall froze. Thought about it, and then said, "I guess it's because I-love you Finn." "Whattttt!" Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing! "L-love me? But I love Princess Bubblegum! Even though what she did to me was wrong! I still love her!" Marshall Lee hissed at that, to avoid hurting Finn He had to walk out, he slammed his bedroom door shut in anger and locked it. Sealing the young boy inside the room Finn whimpered. The slam had been so loud it had nearly broken the wooden door...

Finn looked over to the bathroom. "I feel-still. So dirty from what I did before. I-I need to get clean..." He, while trembling some floated over to the bathroom, opening the door gently. He was sure that it's take him awhile to get used to floating instead of walking...He slowly closed and locked the door...The whole bathroom was red.

Finn slowly pulled off his shorts, and then his pants, boxers next. He floated into the tub and turned the knobs, he pulled the curtains to hide his naked, bare body. Smooth pale flesh, hot water slowly running down his body...Finn started to hum as he grabbed a sponge and squirted the strawberry smelling shampoo on it, running it in circles all over his body...

Finn blushed, the scent of strawberry's was strong, and it smelled so very-nice...Finn dropped the sponge it made a wet slop as it hit the tub, there was still bubbles over it. Finn felt ashamed of himself but-he couldn't allow Marshall to touch his body like this! No he had to do it himself...His face flushed red as he wrapped his hands around his cock-stroking it slowly, rubbing across his smoothest flesh on his body...

Some pre-cum slipped out-Finn tossed his head back, eyes closed as he let out sweet gasps of pleasure. "A-ah~!" He gasped shooting his cum onto the curtains. He had cum quickly due to this being the first time he'd ever pleasured himself and then it hit him. He had to clean the curtains AND his body all over again! He groaned, slapping the palm of his hand to his face...

After cleaning the mess he'd made and himself he wrapped himself up in a towel, he was a bit shy about his body, and so. Unlike most boy's his age who wore their towels around their waists he wore his around his whole body. Just as he walked out of the bathroom the bedroom door unlocked and in stepped Marshall. "Hey Finn I was-." He stopped when he saw Finn, who shyly inched backwards...

"Umm." Marshall was sure that if it could, his jaw would be touching the floor. "I uh-hope that you don't mind, but I thought it would be a good Idea to clean up a little?" Finn's voice was soft, his cheeks slightly red, he ran his hands through his still very much wet blonde hair. Finn had no idea what the sight of him was doing to Marshall until the bulge in his pants made it clear to him. "Oh no..." A creepy smile crept up on Marshall's face as he walked forward. "Oh-yes!"

Finn shook his head. "Please Marshall! No, no no no!" Finn felt fear creeping into his body and spreading through him. "Oh but how could I resist you Finny-when your naked and wet in front of me? " Finn was so close to the bathroom door! He decided to just run quickly into it. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. With his back pressed against the door his slid to the floor. Bringing up his knees and placing his face in them...

Marshall banged on the door and Finn shook eyes running all around the bathroom. The door wouldn't be able to hold for long! He spotted a small window and smiled, hope fluttering inside him. He ran to it, the door banged more, louder now, harder...He opened it, luckily it was open! He slipped through the window, jumping down just as he heard the door break down. It was still light out so Finn couldn't run out. Plus he was still just in a towel. Surprisingly he'd been able to hold on to it through the whole mess...

He crawled under the house. He could hear Marshall stomping and yelling- he squeezed his eyes shut and started to tremble. Over and over in his head he thought, 'Please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me!' He prayed to any gods out there. All noise above him stopped silent. Finn bit his lip. Had he given up on him? The answer was a no when he heard the front door open.

"If you come out now I promise I'll go easy on you and your punishment will be lighter! But I can promise you that if you don't come out and I have to go about looking for you I'll make it hard on you and your punishment will be-well, let's just say it won't be to gentle..." Finn didn't care what he said! He had a chance now and he knew that if he didn't take it he may never get another chance again!

He bit his lip harder, he was sure that if he was still human, it would have drawn blood and Marshall would have been able to smell the blood right away and find him much more easily. But since he wasn't human there was no blood, but it still hurt even so...'Go away-go away.' Marshall spoke again. "Finn where are you? You know I'll find you!" He could hear Marshall's feet echo through the cage. Finn opened his eyes. He was getting closer...

'Go away, go away...' The steps were getting closer, and closer..."I can smell your fear Finn. I know where you are. COME OUT!" He shouted, Finn curled up into a ball, mouthing the words 'go away,' over and over again.

Marshall bent down, looking under his house, he spotted Finn and gave a insane smile, shaking his head and chuckling as he grabbed Finn by his feet and started dragging him out. Finn screamed and clawed at the ground. "No, no!" He tried grabbing onto something sturdy but there was nothing really to grab! "Fucking hell Finn. " He grunted. "Come on, you can't hide anymore!" One last yank and Marshall had the young boy in his arms. He smiled proudly and grinned at Finn, who looked positively petrified.

"Pl-please Marshall! J-just let me go home! To my real home, where I belong!" Finn begged, looking up at the king vampire with large eyes that were starting to form tears. "Well Finn I was going to let you off easy today-but after what you pulled-things are going to change! And as for you leaving back to your world-well. I'm not stupid Finn, plus I just can't let you leave. I love you remember? I can't let my love for you go as you do. " "But don't they say if you truly love something let it go?" "I can't do that."

Marshall reached his room, he threw Finn on the bed. He made sure that the windows were locked and the doors were locked to. He smiled and walked towards Finn...Crawling onto the bed. Finn backed up to the fancy headboard behind him. "No Marshall! NO!" With a hiss, Marshall grabbed onto Finn's small wrists with on hand. He ripped the towel away from Finn to expose his body.

Finn trembled and started to sob and couldn't stop. Marshall couldn't help but just stare at Finn's perfect body...It was pale now, and had lost it creamy tan, but the paleness also held remarkable beauty to it to. He grinned. Finn's body was his. His to touch-He ran his hand along the soft trembling skin. his to taste-He ran his tongue from the neck, to the nipple, sucking and biting at it some. His to take away the young boy's virginity...His alone. Finn's body-Was HIS. Marshall let out an animal like growl. It was time to mark what was rightfully his...

Finn whimpered and pulled his knees up to hide his private area, shaking his head. "No!" Marshall frowned. Hissing as he drew his near to Finn, who quickly shut his eyes tightly. "What have I told you Finn? DON'T tell me what to do!" He pushed Finn's legs apart. "P-please Marshall!" Marshall yanked down his own pant, fast after he'd popped the button of them and pulled down the zipper. He tossed his pants off to the side, along with the boxers he had been wearing to. Finn was shaking like a leaf, his eyes wide and fearful of what was to come...

"Please-please..." Finn kept repeating.

Marshall slowly pulled his shirt off and threw it near the pants and the boxers in the corner. He pressed his bare chest against Finn, smiling as he set his lips onto Finn's, forcing his way into Finn's mouth, exploring the wet cavern, Marshall's tongue didn't stop moving, while Finn's tongue however, remained still and motionless. Marshall's hands were active and moving too, across Finn's chest, tweaking and pinching at his nipples. Finn wiggled weakly under Marshall Lee.

Finally, he broke their kiss and slid across Finn's body. He pushed Finn's front against the large head board. Finn had to have the palms of his hands on the stiff wood, his cheek pressed to the side. Marshall took in the knew sight for but a moment, and then he, with his length hardened for a while, circled around Finn's pucker. He pushed in without warning, fast and hard, relentless. Finn cried out in unimaginable pain it was sheer agony!

"You know Finn-." Marshall grunted. "Vampires can go on for hours on end..." Finn tried to turn his head. "W-WHAT!" Marshall chuckled at Finn's reaction, he was seriously, such a little cutey! He rammed hard and fast into Finn, without stopping, earring cries of pain from the boy beneath him..."Stop! Please, stop, stop! It hurts!"

Marshall moaned, he looked at the screaming, crying boy under him, even though his heart had stopped beating, he wasn't all that heartless, so he reached for Finn's small length, stoking him gently in time with his thrusts. Finn couldn't help but to let out a soft moan...Marshall smiled, leaning over to bite Finn's ear. His face was not only red, but it was wet to.

"Ah-. N-no Marshall S-stop it!" He screamed, the only pleasure coming from the king vampires hand. He was ashamed of the way that his body was betraying him. He wanted Marshall to stop so badly...

The hours dragged on, until finally Marshall let out a fierce growl and shot his load into Finn who cried out in pain as he let his cum shoot out. Marshall panted as well as Finn did. Marshall pulled out of Finn and rolled beside him. He still had some of Finn's cum on his fingers so he licked it off with a smile. Finn looked at him in sheer disgust and turned the other way on the bed curling up. He shut his eyes only to open them again as Marshall wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close against his chest.

Finn sighed. "Again?" Marshall mrf'ed, barring his face into the crook of Finn's neck. "Mhm~."


	2. The explanation

**Author's note:** _I...Really never expected that my Marshall Lee X Finn story was all that good-I also never thought that I'd be making a second chapter for it, either but. It seems that people really liked the first one. Now I'll try to make another one with more action, more of a plot-less smut...I hope that you all enjoy! Oh, and reviews help me continue writing! Share ideas, things I need corrected to help me out and make this story a whole lot better for everyone! Thanks for reading! _

_Love,_

_Myumyuneko._

**Disclaimer:** _I missed the disclaimer in the first one, so here it is. I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, OR THE CHARACTER'S OF THE SHOW! THIS IS PURELY A FAN MADE FANFICTION!_

_~~/~~_

_Princess bubblegum shook her head, still smiling from what she'd done to Finn. Antsy might be the word for it. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and she was pacing back and forth in her lab._

_So, why had she done it?_

_Why had she pushed her personal hero out into a unexplored world with only the clothes on his back?_

_Well. It was simple really! She had a hypothesis to test out, that was if Finn truly was a hero-then he should have no trouble surviving any of this. She probably seemed mean, awful even! But...She had a point to prove to everyone. No doubt this was a very risky procedure-and she'd have to do some explaining to Jake so that he would freak out like he obviously would. She believed in Finn. She knew he could survive this and come out a lot stronger in the end for it._

_She didn't mean forever like she had said to him-She was only going to leave him in that world for a week and then she was going to go in there and get him out! The young princess sighed, tying her hair back and out of her way. Dawning her more secret, large glasses on. She trembled, biting her lip shaking so hard she wasn't to sure it'd be all that safe mixing anything at the moment._

_She gripped the solid counter, looking down and taking shaky breaths. "I don't...I don't know. What if I made the wrong choice in doing this to Finn? What If-He doesn't survive and I'm responsible for-." Jake nearly knocked down the door, his face twisted up, red with anger. _

_"What the heck!" He screamed at her, scarring the life nearly out of her while he got up in her face._

_"Peppermint butler told me about what you did! How could you? He's barely and adult! Eighteen...And. And-What you did was just horrible! Do you even have a heart? Your so cold! I misjudged you!"_

_Princess bubblegum sighed, pushing some of her pink-gooey hair away from her soft, sweet face. "Oh," She said, taking her large glasses off and onto the counter. "So-that's what this is about, huh?" So enraged was Jake that he could only manage to give her the smallest of nods._

_"Please. Come with me and I'll explain everything to you, in my studies."_

_~~/~~_

_"You see Jake, I'm not trying to harm Finn...That was never my intention-not with all that he's done for me, but-he needs to grow up." Jake's eyes squinted. "What do you mean?"_

_Pb leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I'm not saying that you influence him, I just think that he needs to learn how to do things without you._

_ You can't always be there coddling him like he's still thirteen years old Jake! He still talks and acts like a child."_

_"There's no problem with that!"_

_"It is when your an adult. Once your eighteen you are an adult. As you said, barely. Yes. That may be true-but the facts are that he is an adult and so that means that it's time for him to grow up!"_

_Jake became silent after that, starring hard at the floor, unable to say anything or look at the princess. "Your right." He grumpily said. Bubblegum smiled. _

_"Well, Of course I'm right. I know this is for the best, Jake. I am a genius after all." Bubblegum folded her hands neatly on her desk-her cocky grin soon disappeared when she saw the magical dog's icy gaze._

_"But your not right at the same time." He stood, the chair creaked; he pushed it away, and left the princess there. With not a single good-bye._

_"I can't let Finn grow up." He muttered, making a slow travel back to the tree house. "Because then, he has to face reality and he may not be able to handle that kind of change."_

_~~/~~_

_Finn closed his eyes, he actually learned to-love Marshall Lee now...Moaning while he was pressed firmly against the cold tiled shower wall. The water seemed to fall all around them-Soaking their bodies and making it easy for Marshall to slide in and out of Finn's tight as ever hole._

_"Oh-Oh!" Marshall grinned, grunting a bit at the sounds coming out of his lover "Mm...I'm glad you finally gave in my love." Finn bit his lip, eyebrows twitching. "It's better that I give in, right?" He moaned out, letting his body give in to the pleasure he was being given. _

_"Of course it is my dear." He leaned over to purr into his ear, and when he tilted Finn's chin and face over to his, his kissed him and Finn kissed him back. Marshall came into him, grunting into Finn's mouth while Finn moaned into the king of the vampires._

_Later, when they were dry and clothed-Marshall Lee sat with Finn on they're bed, watching a romantic movie in the dark. Marshall turned to Finn. "Finn-you do know that I love you, right?" Finn slowly nodded his head. "Yes-I do." Marshall frowned. "Well do you love me?" Finn froze. Not really prepared for this... "I-Well. I really just don't know." Marshall nodded, even though he was exceedingly sad-he knew he wouldn't push it. Anyways, he had made it kind of rough on Finn, and coupled with the fact that Finn hadn't exactly said no yet._

_Finn curled up closer to the other vampire silently, closing his eyes. Marshall smiled, hand gliding over to Finn's back to rub out all of his stress. Kneading his knuckles into his knots. "It's okay Finn, I'm sorry about what I did to you-I mean. I guess I find it hard to control myself over the people I love..." Finn smiled weakly, nuzzling Marshall's chest. "I understand, it's-it's okay really. I forgive you and all dude-but I just don't know if I can say that I love you truthfully quite yet..."_


	3. You know how things go

Me: "Okay, so I know that you all want me to update lately but I've been having some trouble with my studies and-."

_Marshall:"NO EXCUSES!"_

_Finn:"Yeah You got to continue the story so that I can-."_

__Me:"NO SPOILERS DAMN IT FINN! Anyways...A new chapter is coming soon so prepare yourselves for it! Myumyuneko out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Okay, okay. You have all been waiting for this, haven't you? Well-now it's here! Now it is finally here!_

_Marshall: "After months."_

_Me:" Shut-up ! I was just-busy, that's all! Yeah, I was very busy?!"_

_Finn:"With what?"_

_Me:"...Ugh. Just-just shut up okay? Let's get this started now."_

**Disclaimer!: **_So...Yeah. Hey, listen here. I do not own Adventure time or it's characters. This story is made from my very twisted, and very strange mind._

_#####_

_Finn ran a hand through his hair, releasing a small sigh. Was this a case of Stockholm syndrome, and was he seriously starting to fall in love with Marshall Lee? King of the vampires and the one who had actually turned him into a vampire? "Oh god. What's become of me!" Finn angrily kicked a trash can. Crumpled pieces of paper fell and scattered around the greyish blue carpeted floor. One in particular stood out to him. He blinked a few times, squinting as he knelt down, words were scribbled over it..._

_After smoothing over the paper, he discovered that it was a poem! "Hey Finn, I'm back I-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Finn jumped and turned around "H-huh? What's wrong Marshall-." The other vampire sped towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You didn't read that, did you? HUH? HUH?" Finn's eyes widened, he had never seen him act like this before! It was-really scary..."Marshall-you are scaring me!" Finn said in a shaky voice, trembling. Marshall Lee looked Finn over for a moment. Taking in a breath to calm himself down._

_"I'm-I'm sorry darling. You-you didn't read that did you?" He asked, in a more calm voice though, now. Finn slowly shook his head, anxiously looking at the other through his light blonde lashes. "No. I didn't, but-I honestly was just about to." Marshall hissed, eyes narrowed. He grabbed the piece the poem and ripped it up. Finn watched him in confusion. "Why'd you do that? I'm sure that it was beautiful!" Marshall set his lips in a thin line. "No Finn, no. It wasn't a beautiful poem." Marshall floated over to his bed, sitting down and patting his lap._

_Finn hesitated, but followed Marshall's silent request, sitting down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and Marshall held him. "Those poems-they were about you." Finn blinked slowly, a couple of times before he said, "about me?" Marshall nodded. "Yes, About you. I actually have many poems about you Finn. But-it seems to me that I can unfortunately not exactly capture the beauty that you posses into words. It's-well. It's just impossible. I've tried many times. Nothing compares though!" _

_"Oh Marshall..." Finn leaned up, sharing a passionate kiss with Marshall and when he pulled away-"I love you, there. I said it, and anything to come from you would mean the world to me. I'm sure, no. I'm positive that the poems that you've written about me are all good!" Marshall smiled, and he pulled Finn into another kiss. "Oh-and do you know what today is?" Finn shook his head. "It's my birthday, it's okay that you don't know." Finn gasped, crawling out of his lap to stand up. "No! It's not okay! I need to get you the perfect gift!" _

_Finn floated up, pulling Marshall up. "You need to get out of here so I can prepare your gift!" Marshall chuckled. "Finn, really! You couldn't possibly get me anything that I'd want. I have everything, I'm content." Finn snickered. "Oh, I have a feeling that you are going to like your gift though! But until then-Out out out!" Finn pushed the vampire out the door, closing and locking it fast behind him. "All I need is 30 minutes!" Finn chirped happily as he skipped around the room. Marshall chuckled and shook his head, with a shrug, he headed down the stairs and flopped down on the couch to watch some TV._

_Finn scurried about the room, tying red ribbons around the room, stripping naked and putting one around himself as well, after that was done then he searched for some scented candles that he knew Marshall carried around his room for special occasions. He smiled, they were big red waxy ones...He lit them, and started spreading them around the room. As a final touch to everything, he threw rose petals onto the floor and onto the bed. Placing them carefully around...When he was done, he unlocked the door and ran over to the bed, striking a pose. "Ready for you Marshall~!" He called, and at the last moment he put a flower between his teeth._

_Marshall entered the room and his mouth nearly dropped to the ground. "F-Finn?!" Finn rose his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Why don't you-open up your birthday gift, birthday boy?" He asked, tossing the rose out of his mouth. Marshall's eyes began to cloud over with lust, he was nearly throwing off his clothes at this point. "With-pleasure Finn..." After unwrapping the bow tied around Finn's waist, he let his hands explore freely. Because, and after all-it was his gift, and it was his birthday and he would enjoy pounding it all day, and all night.__  
_

_########_

_"Princess Bubblegum! There is a strange dog hollering for you, and he has-other people with him." The princess sighed and rubbed her temples. "Let them in then, peppermint butler..." "Right away miss!" Jake and two other big, muscular men stepped into Princess Bubblegum's laboratory. "Princess Bubblegum?" She rose from her seat, taking off her glasses, she set them to the side. "Yes?" _

_"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one the state will provide one for you." She didn't even flinch. "I see..." She took of her lab coat, and turned around, hands behind her back, she was handcuffed, and led out. But before she left, Jake gave her a smug grin..._


End file.
